Yu-Gi-Oh Untitled
by cheetahkit
Summary: Ever wonder what you would do if four of the main characters of your favorite show landed in your living room? That's what Danielle will experience when Atemu, Kaiba, Bakura & Mairk drop into her lives just soon after her father passed away. Is it coincidence? And what happens when love becomes an issue between them all?
1. Introduction

**Hey There!**

**So, I was looking over my old stuff thinking I should delete it & be done with it….but then two (2) fellow Fan-Fic writers : Fairytalenever (who had "favored" my work) and RainbowFizzyPops (who was in the neighborhood) took pity on my story & had left reviews requesting I continue this which a few altercations in regards to the characters.**

**They got me thinking-"Hey! These two are complete strangers who had encouraged you to go on back in '08 and '09 plus one of them put you on their "Favorite Author" list. What the hell is wrong with you just leaving them hanging like that!"**

**And it is because of those two who believed in me even then; that I dedicate Chapters One (and Two) to them.**

**I followed you guys' advice, hope you enjoyed them and sorry again for the long wait. **

Intro

_I usually don't believe in 'diaries' or 'journals', but if I don't let out SOME frustration – I'll bomb the house!_

_To start off, I'm Danielle; and to anyone who will read this, I'll continue to update. I have these guys livin' here for about a month now and it's always been the same_

_– fist fighting, dark clouds casted in the living room despite the sunny days and my personal fave: verbal abuse in an unknown language (well, it's unknown to me…)._

_I can't tell if they're cursing me out or what!_

_Anyways, about the freeloaders:_

_One spends his time going through the liquor like it'll evaporate if not touched too often. A shot in the dark, but I'd say he's about 5'10", medium build with snow white hair that stops dead center on his back. If his skin shade was the same as his hair he'd be the new abominable snowman….certainly stomps around like one. Though radiating the 'bad boy' vibe, I know how to handle his type; being black attitudes like that come with the territory._

_Next is 'Mr. Personality': the 6-foot-clean-cut-sporting-a-chestnut-hairdo-imitating-an-upside-down-bowl-with-bangs guy that might as well claim that he's too rich to get a job. One good thing is that he's a wiz when updating and ridding my laptops of viruses. The other is that he is respectable to a point when no one ticks him off too much. As far as looks go, another straight & narrow build that could use the membership to the gym more often than twice a month; still he has….potential. If he'd smile for God sake! _

_Then you have the 'nut job' (there's a fancy word for people like that that psychologists use, but since I can't spell it…), the dude that thinks all life's problems should get a one way ticket to the shadow realm. Strangely, he only listens to me when it comes to sparring 'mortals', but that doesn't mean that he doesn't complain about me 'spoiling his fun'. Stands about 6'5" if u count the sandy-colored hair with a slightly larger frame, sun-kissed muscles & a six pack you can grate cheese on-if he wasn't mentally unstable, I'd DEFINITELY hit that. _

_And lastly, there's the 'leader' of this so-called merry band. This guy is a hell a lot more stable than the others, at least willing to listen, but can get pissed as easily; only difference is that he gets off his ass to help once in a while….Many times I'd asked him if his Magenta-tipped black hair with golden bangs was a dye job gone wrong, but he just pouted (although, it's nice to have someone else I know that's also 5'4" & doesn't make me feel like a midget)-but I do like his natural skin coloring: cream with a hint of bronze that one wouldn't notice unless you were up close. _

_Y'know what's even more weird – if you haven't guessed – is that these guys are from a popular T.V. show and manga books that should have been discontinued with the departure of the 'Pharaoh'._

_By now, I bet your wondering…why is he, along with three of the most liked (or hated, depending on your taste) characters sitting around and eating me out of house and home? _

_That I can't really tell ya. They just showed up one day. No bullshit._

_Here's the deal:_

_I came back from the movies after seeing the new – and frankly crapped out - sequel to "The Blair Witch Project" with my BFF. After going through an hour and a half of traffic, I was starting to relax at my computer. I opened up Fan and scrolled down to the icon flashed in lavender. I clicked on it and started to find more yaoi fics involving the casts of Yu-Gi-Oh. I flipped page after page, finding nothing of interest – until I came across one with no title what so ever. It only had this phrase in the summary: 'How bored r u?' "CLICK ME". Now a wise person would move on, thinking it was spam or a virus, but I WAS bored as fuck so….I clicked on it._

_Guess what happened? For a while, nothing. _

_My screen turned dark and I couldn't do anything to get it back up._

_"What the fuck?"_

_I knew it was on, cuz of the mouse changing colors like it always does, so why was nothin' happening?_

_"Shitty piece of…"_

_I tried 'Ctrl/Alt/Delete', holding down the 'power' button - still nothing. I didn't feel like dealing with the retards from the 1-800 number, so I decided to unplug the thing and see what happens (even though it wouldn't work seeing as how it would just go to battery reserve). I didn't get the chance to test my theory however, as a very slight hum filled the air and the screen came back on. I was overjoyed until I saw the color of red replacing my screensaver on my laptop. Being human, I stare at it like a dumb ass. As I was in the vapor locked stage, I heard screaming in surround sound and the last thing I remember was hitting the floor of my living room real hard...along with 400 lbs. of unsuspecting weight flopping on me out of nowhere._

_I came to, around...who knows when and was jarred fully awake by 'colorful' words - and a shoe to the face (don't ask, k?). After exchanging mutters of my own, I looked down at my lap to see the said shoe and noticed that the unique comforter under me can only be found in my room. Logic dictated that I was in that said room. I clutched my head as the room fell silent..._

**So….better? Worse? Okay? Don't quit your day job? **


	2. Entry 1

**Hello,**

**As promised to Fairytalenever & RainbowFuzzyPops, here's Chapter Two.**

**Enjoy!**

_Well-it's been about a week since the sudden appearance of my new guests. During which, we've been sittin' on our hands; trying to figure out what to do about this….Conveniently, I had the week off from my part-time job but I will have to start soon & the only thing we had accomplished so far was sleeping arrangements: Atemu chose the love seat, while Bakura took the air mattress and Kaiba & Marik got the sleeper (mainly because Kaiba refused to sleep on the floor plus he didn't want a tug-o'-war match between Marik and Bakura all night). As far as I could tell, they were comfortable, I had put my earplugs in the moment I went into my room; praying that I would still have my furniture in tact when I got up. After a stimulating breakfast made out of sunny-side eggs & pizza-for-one (give me a break, I didn't know I was gonna have company & it was all I had now!), we were back were we started which was playing the game of "fault". Kaiba for the most part, just stood off to the side, leaning against the space between the front door & the right side of the love seat; while Atemu explored my room a bit to look for something to read (He's the only one I trust to be in my room alone at the moment after I caught both Bakura and Marik having a "panty raid" in there)….how he can read anything with TweedleDumb & TweedleDolt doing a verbal version of "wrestle-mania" in my living room was beyond my comprehension. It is now day four with the new roommates and I'm taking it in strides for now….the question I'm sure that's plaguing everyone's mind now is: where do we go from here? _

"Danielle?"

"Hm?"

"I've been meaning to ask. Seems like you live here by yourself."

"Yeah. I do. Long story short it's thanks to my father that I have this place."

"I see."

"Abandoned you? Died in a war?"

"Half and Half. Maybe I'll tell you guys one day."

"Must be hard to live by yourself."

"Got used to being by myself long before I got this place. Well anyway, I know I don't have a lot of room; but you guys don't have a lot of options at the moment….so, I guess you guys can stay."

"We got the 'room & board' down, now all we need is a plan."

"Plus figure out where we are exactly."

"You guys can't just stroll around with what you got on!"

The boys gave a questionable glance at their attire before Marik commented:

"What's wrong with what we got on?"

"You're kiddin', right? How does padded walls & a one-size-fits-all white jacket with buckles sound to you?"

"Sounds like Bakura's apartment."

"…or Marik's vacation home!"

Before a slug-fest broke out between the two, Atemu asked Danielle if she would clarify her meaning; even though she was speaking in a riddle & would normally enjoy games of any sort-he was in no right state of mind to take it all in.

"They would think you were crazy if you guys keep claiming you're who you say you are. Then there are the actual nut cases out there that DO believe you're real, at which point you'll be chased by obsessed fan girls & boys."

_And that was the gentler side of it. I still don't believe it myself, I mean; two of them I used to fantasize about when I was hard up & still had crushes on Anime Characters (not saying WHICH two; not even in my journal) & they're here-standing in my apartment! Before my mind collapses in complete lust with me in a middle of an orgy, I have to focus on how to keep them safe. After all, it they are still as popular when the manga had been printed and the show was on the air; they wouldn't last long here in this dimension._

"…Point Taken."

"What we need are new identities. Different names, different image."

"Starting with the hair."

"No one touches my hair!"

"Sorry, B; but you don't have much of a choice in the matter….unless you want to end up locked in some Yu-Gi-Oh stalkers' bedroom closet & being sexually harassed in their basement. It's a lot different than what you're used to on the show."

_I watched the guys' eyes go wide enough that their noses almost disappeared behind them if it was possible. In whole honesty, I was tempted myself. I don't know if it's possible, but they have become even hotter in real life. I must find out discreetly if they are really straight or if the Fanfics are right on the money. It would really suck if they were both gay and have sufficient others-Hell! It wouldn't bode well if they had girlfriends at all, I was raised old fashioned, & my belief is if they have someone already; in my mind they are engaged or already married depending on how long they were together. Still a girl can dream. Before I could decide the age old question of Boxers verses Briefs, Marik threw out the question:_

"What'd you have in mind, kitten?"

"I'm working on it."

"I'm surprised you're being so obedient, Marik. This world's making you soft."

"Like your head, tomb robber?"

"Oh, the almighty Pharaoh speaks-"

"At least he doesn't use his entire knowledge of the world in one phrase."

"As opposed to the walking Thesaurus!"

"Oh, here we go again…."

_I can only imagine how this is gonna turn out for me. At one point I had to fight tooth & nail to tell my BFF's they were never moving in; but it looks like I'm stuck with four freeloaders of a different gender. No telling how they will react once I tell them they have to get a job….but that comes later-if I survive long enough._

**Well, that's it for now. Considering I wrote this back in 2008 when I was still living with my Ma and the Border's Bookstore was still open, I had to tweak a few parts.**

**There is something I want to address before I close….who wants me to ask them if they know that they are on TV?**

**Think on it & give me an answer.**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Entry 2 - part 1

**Well….**

**I'm back. Guess that means some people like this & I wasn't run out of town.**

**This is dedicated to: **

**Akai22878, who gave me a cookie (which was SO sweet! I never get one of those J),**

**Toonkid4life, who DID want to know if the boys knew about how "famous" they were, **

**Plus TakeruFujiko and** **Storytellerlover, who were just passing through & decided to drop by.**

**….Without further ado, here's Entry #2 part 1-the rest follows itself ;) **

* * *

"Will you hold still?!"

"I can't!"

"Quit being a baby, 'Pharaoh'."

"You'd be whining too if SOMEone was pulling every strand of hair from your roots….OW!"

"Oh, hush."

After some more convincing, the boys agreed to the makeover if only to even go down to 7-Eleven without being mobbed since this year an Anime Convention was taking over the shopping mall in Wheaton, Maryland and a third of the crazed fanatics were in the area either walking to show off their cosplay or taking the bus. Danielle's place was a good distance from the mall, but people have been known to do strange things & that includes a 15 mile 'nature walk'…..in retrospect, their hands were tied. Deciding through the means of 'rock, paper, sissors' (A/N: sorry YGO fans, no card games this time….my whole collection is in a contaminated house w/ a long story attached to it) with no victor in this millennium (A/N: Made a funny :P), Atemu volunteered to go first; which he soon regretted as he sat in one of the chairs from the pub table set in the living room, smack dab in the middle of the small kitchen between the sink and the stove clutching the sides of the chair for dear life. Bakura stood in the threshold separating it and the living room, watching the show amusingly while chopping on an apple since he was being blocked from his newly created secret liquor cabinet. Marik and Kaiba were supposed to work on aliases for the group however, as per usual Marik got bored and decided to sneak a peek at the action. He draped an arm around Bakura's left shoulder & in a rarity, he didn't fling it off but continued to stare at Danielle treading her caramel fingers in the 'Pharaoh's' hair.

_Honestly! When WAS the last time he actually combed his head!? No, scratch that-did he even HEAR the word 'comb' back in Ancient Egypt? If he did, that answers when exactly he put one through his hair. And here I thought mine was the true staple of 'nappy' amongst black people; even when wet, his mane wouldn't budge! *sigh* I guess only Atemu, Bakura & Marik can pull off these 'do's….good thing I got up early, at THIS rate; it'll take me four hours to set it without the use of a chainsaw!_

"So, tell us WHY we need a change again?"

"Because nobody's gonna take you guys seriously with outta control heads."

Danielle brushed back another part, earning another yelp from the former King of Egypt. "Besides, I'm not gonna let you guys out with your head jacked up like it is-it'll make ME look bad."

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want that…."

"I'm sorry, but even though Atemu's dye isn't as cheap that it's rubbing off on my hands-"

"Hey!"

"I highly doubt that yours is natural sandalwood, Marik."

"Don't talk to ME about natural."

"Let's face it: I've seen many black chicks with blond jobs and even you make me question your 'preferences' if you're trying THIS hard."

"Pot calling the kettle….tell me who are YOU trying to impress with the animal skin on YOUR head?"

_I don't care HOW fine he is, he's on my last nerve! I don't mind someone eating my food & using my bathroom, but 1 of my pet peeves is clean up afterward! Last night, he used the tub to wash his hair & didn't bother to clean it out, plus leaving the toilet seat up is one thing; but have the decency to AIM! Then there was dinner, where he proceeded to make another mess in the kitchen and have the nerve to look at me like it was my hobby to tidy up after him like his house slave or something! I just about committed capital murder when Bakura left and came back with a six-pack of beer which he had bought with my emergency stash then said it was for 'therapeutic purposes' but didn't share with the rest of us; the one good thing on my side is that I would get away with it due to the fact that with them not having an identity in this dimension. But then again, who else would we ogle on Saturday mornings?_

Each of them knew enough about Danielle that she was one of the quiet ones that can turn deadly in a snap and would not comprehend their actions until the deed was done, yet Marik loved to push her to see how far she can take it. Before any damage was inflicted between the two, Atemu grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze as a silent message to get a grip on her emotions while Bakura dragged the offender into the living room to turn on the tube. Unbeknownst to everyone in the apartment, Danielle had indulged some information about her father to Atemu at two this morning when she had another nightmare. The story about her hair and why she was wearing a wig centered on her father and it was still a sore subject for her even after months had passed since then. He understood that considering he, too, loved his father to a point where he couldn't function for days after his death; but he had to press on due to him being the next monarch in line to lead his people. As the tension started to clear….

"What the HELL?!"

"Dani! Get in here!"

"DON'T call me that."

"Just get in here. NOW!"

Danielle and Atemu exchanged confused looks before she stopped, much to the Pharaoh's delight, and they went into the living room with his head looking like a multicolor explosion. The first glimpse they caught was Kaiba sitting at the table messing with Danielle's computer like always once he realized that this world still had functioning technology, but this time he had turned his head towards the 55" flat screen Samsung TV; eyes wide with his jaw dropped so low that they were afraid it was disconnected from his head. Whatever it was, it must've been massive to dumbfound the great Seto Kaiba.

"What's going on?"

"Why the hell you shouting like I smashed your bottles?...not that I'm not thinking about it."

They rounded the corner to find an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! playing on channel 124, it was the scene where Atemu (known as 'Yami' at the time) and Kaiba were on the rooftop dueling Lumis and Umbra of the Rare Hunters in the Battle City arc.

"Oh….wow. I guess the cat's out of the bag, so to speak. If you guys want, I can give the full story-"

_What blew me out of the water was not just Kaiba's face, but Bakura and Marik's. At first, I took their heads hanging low and their shoulder's shaking as a sign of how upset they were; it was only when I heard chuckles barely contained that snapped me out of telling them they are more than just eye candy to some folks-that they had seasons in maybe 6 different languages, plus 3 movies and merchandise to choke a Blue-Eyes and bury the rest of their duel monster cards. That's when Atemu decided to 'break the news' to me…._

"Wait-so you guys knew?!"

"It wasn't hard to figure out for the almighty Pharaoh."

"Though we did punch the keys." Marik added using his fingers motioning typing.

"Was that before or after you tried to throw it across the room?"

"Okay, first off Marik I'm not done with you. We'll discuss later about my personal property & WHY you're EVEN going near it!"

"I look forward to it." Taking her hand and planting a long kiss on it in which Danielle snatched it back.

"And secondly, back up. How'd you guys even find out?"

"You basically told us. It was all how you said it. When we got here after you became conscious, you muttered our names while declaring us to be a dream. Then once we started talking this morning, you said we would be mobbed by 'Yu-Gi-Oh stalkers' which gave you the idea to change our images altogether."

"Plus we read your diary during our….'exploration'" Danielle gave Bakura a dead arm for that comment but she still wore a smirk on her face and so did he.

"We took it upon ourselves to do the research once we figured out how to get past your password….even I was getting frustrated trying to uncover it."

"When did you guys find the time? I've been here in the apartment."

"The first night-and EVERY night since. How do you think I discovered the wonderful properties of alcohol."

"Har De Har."

"Once we got on, Kaiba went to your search engine and typed in my name. He believed your dimension to be too primitive to have any information on him, so my name was ruled as a 'shot in the dark' so to speak."

"Ego check."

"That's what I said. Anyway, we found out that here we are fictional and have a wide variety of forums whatever that's worth. People have a lot to say negatively about the show itself not to mention the characters. However, it's interesting to see each of our lives on the TV."

"You should see the abridged version of it."

"I guess we were lucky to have dropped in on a fan."

"Very. But I still have one more question: what has Kaiba so wigged out?" With that thrown out, the former CEO came back to earth to explain:

"You've obviously seen every episode known so tell me-what the hell did they do to my NOSE?!"

"…Seriously? You're freaking out over that?"

"Well, sorry that they decided to have a Pinocchio montage but they DON'T have to use me! What's wrong with the 'perfect Pharaoh' next to me?! They made that Taylor person black, but they couldn't, like….I don't know-made his hair pink or something?!"

Laughter soon rang like a freedom bell in that small apartment after a long silence created between Kaiba's little rant, so much that even Danielle had forgotten why she was upset at Marik and she usually wasn't a forgetful person whenever she felt wronged by someone. Since Atemu was intrigued by the marathon of the show on the screen - with scenes some new, some old & some GREATLY fabricated - she decided to move her task to the navy blue love seat while the great 'Pharaoh' sat on top of one of the decorative pillows. Having his butt numb was one thing, but the constant pulling was straining his neck muscles to the point that they burned.

"OW-enough already! How long is this going to take? I'm getting a headache."

"You can't rush perfection."

"Heh. Crying over a comb and brush….you're pathetic, baka."

"Don't laugh, ring boy. You're next. Shouldn't you guys be thinking about what you're new names are gonna be? I've managed to come up with a few."

"Do we even wanna know?"

"Well, I would leave you to them; but knowing you, you'd put it off to the last minute."

"That's where you DON'T know me-I could care less. Just don't give me one of those cutesy names like they give on that show with those four kids and that yellow rat that's always trailing behind them."

"Oh darn! That was one of the names! I mean, really; what kind of a fan would I be if I gave you a title like that?"

"The kind that would get back at me for spilling Jack Daniels on the floor. Making me clean it up wasn't punishment enough?"

"If you're SO worried about me picking, get your ass up, go to the kitchen; get a pad & jot down some names."

Bakura then lifted himself off the floor and dragged his feet passed the threshold while trying to annoy Kaiba by pushing down the computer screen. But since he had been doing that all day, Kaiba had his right hand on the side to steady it when Bakura made the attempt. He sulked right back into the living room with two different colored notepads and pens then proceeded to plop down on the sleeper next to Marik who was flipping channels. The Yu-Gi-Oh marathon didn't lasted long so he was trying to find other means of entertainment and at that moment, settled on a show called 'Operation Repo' as Bakura smacked his arm with one of the pads to get his attention. Marik took the pink one and started writing, already knowing what it's purpose was for and Bakura did the same. Soon Danielle had finally set Atemu's hair in place; she took one of her brownish tan head ties and wrapped it around the back of his head and set the pony tail in the middle so that she could get his golden tresses pulled back as well. His hair still shot out every which way, but it had more control to it. She then put avocado gel in the front to keep it down while the rest of it looked like a trapped multicolored porcupine was attached to his head. She had left the bangs the same just to set it apart.

"Okay, there you go."

"About time. I just hope I'm not so numb that my body forgot how to stand."

"Hey, I only did the dirty work for you; you're on your own when it comes to upkeep."

"Well, what do you guys think?"

"You're asking us? You know we're gonna lie."

"….good point." Then immediately got up and headed for the bathroom to check out Danielle's handiwork.

"Come on, Bakura. You're up."

_I knew my work was cut out for me when it came to Atemu, but when I took some of Bakura's head to situate how thick it was; I found that his hair is worse off than mine-and that's saying something. If I didn't fear the fangirls kicking my ass once he finally got back to his world, I'd shave it all off and start from scratch._

"Ugh."

"I take it that's not a good sign."

"You don't know the half. Stay here."

Danielle pointedly got up from the loveseat and headed towards her room. She came back with some more tools of the trade; but if she had to be honest, she would need barbwire and a bazooka for this task. She sat back down and ran her fingers through what she could in the patch of fur he'd called a 'do while Bakura leaned towards the motion and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch. His peace was short lived when she tapped him on the shoulder that forced him to open one eye and stare at an object she was holding.

"What's this for?"

"It's a shoe horn."

"I repeat-what's this for?"

"It's for keeping our sanity, or at least what's left of it. Doing your hair is gonna be painful…for all of us, and hopefully this will dull the screams."

"I'm not that arrogant prick that was sitting here before-"

"I heard that!"

"and I'm an expert on torture. I can handle it!"

"Famous last words."

"Shut it, priest!"

"I'm glad you guys have learned our slang SO well. For all our sakes, just put the damn thing in your mouth."

"All the more reason NOT to use it." With that, Bakura tossed it in Marik's direction then folded his arms and smirked up at Danielle from between her legs.

"Alright-don't say I didn't warn you." She retorts, leaning down and staring into Bakura's dark chocolate eyes with a smirk of her own. She then tilted his head forward and after discreetly putting her ear plugs that she uses at night, Danielle braced herself….

And started to comb.

* * *

**Sorry Guys.**

**I'm going to leave you hanging here. Got to leave something to look forward to. J**

**Next time: part 2 – Kaiba's and Marik's 'dos are in danger + find out what Danielle does to Bakura's hair….don't worry! It's gonna look tight.**

**Plz Review! **


End file.
